


Bob

by Iheartthedoctor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartthedoctor/pseuds/Iheartthedoctor
Summary: Bella and Edward had it rough when they were growing up. They return to Forks after 5 years for some revenge. AH/AU OOC...





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this year ago but i've only just joined this site, figured I might as well post some of my old stuff! There is a lot of gore and sex and suff in this story. I also just realised that while I'm British, this was beta'd by an American (a very very long time ago, she probably doesn't even remember doing it! But many years later we are still friends and have met a few times so that's nice, i must've made such a weird first impression with this thing.

"Edward," I whispered to the boy next to me in the bed. "You're my boyfriend now OK?"

"OK," he whispered back, smiling. He would do anything I asked him to, he loved me and I loved him. 

We were both living in the same foster home. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the couple that claimed to be taking care of us, but really, I don't think they cared at all. They were out most nights with friends and when they were home, they rarely left their bedroom. We always heard them having sex. The house we were in was pretty small and only had two bedrooms so Edward and I had automatically been put into the same room. It was a good thing we had clicked right away, or that would have been bad. Edward felt the only reason the Cullens had decided to take in two foster children was because of the money they would receive that should be used to feed us. We had quickly realized the only people we could rely on was each other. We were both thirteen, and we could take on anything as long as we were together. 

"Bella, does that mean I should kiss you?" Edward asked timidly.

"Yeah, it does," I replied. He slowly leaned over and his lips hesitantly met mine. They were soft and warm. For a first kiss it was perfect. It felt right and it was with the only other person I cared about. I decided I could definitely get used to it. 

Edward and I didn't have very many friends in school. People always looked down on us and treated us like dirt because our clothes were messy and we were quiet. It didn't help that we looked like easy targets physically. I was short and very skinny, with long brown hair that reached my lower back. I had a pale complexion and brown eyes. There was nothing at all exciting looking about me, I just looked weak. Edward was just as small as me, he was just as skinny as well. He had messy reddish brown hair that people always picked on him for because they claimed it needed cutting. It wasn't our fault the Cullens wouldn't take us to the hair dressers or anything. Besides I liked his messy hair, it tickled my nose sometimes when we slept. 

We sat and kissed for a while that night before falling into a deep sleep in each others arms. The next morning I awoke to Edward shaking me gently. 

"We have to go to school now." I groaned and began to sit up. I remembered the night before and a smile began to spread across my face, I noticed Edward was doing the same as well. We got dressed slowly, not really caring about what we put on and then we shared a piece of toast for breakfast. We held hands as we walked to the bus stop to wait for our ride to school. It felt nice being close like this with him, it felt right. 

The daunting yellow bus screeched to a halt in front of us and opened its doors. That's the moment our days usually began to go downhill. We continued holding hands as we stepped onto the bus. People noticed straight away, they always noticed. Every time we stepped on there I wish we became invisible or that their words didn't hurt. I liked to pretend they never got to me, like no one mattered except Edward; but they did. Deep down I think everyone cares at least a little bit about what others think. 

I never understood why people just didn't like us. What had we done to cause so much hate? Their words hurt every time, it felt like small knives cutting into my spirit each day. One day soon I felt I was going to snap. Maybe I slowly was. It happened to my mother after all. She was fine and dandy and then bam! She killed my father right in front of me, and she never even showed remorse. I didn't really fear becoming like her although it did scare me a bit. I loved Edward, I wouldn't hurt him like that right? However, if anyone else ever hurt him, I couldn't bear it. 

"Oh look they're holding hands, how sweet." announced Rosalie Hale in a sickly sweet voice just oozing with sarcasm. 

"Hey aren't they like related or something?" asked the vile Mike Newton.

"Ewww isn't that incest?" Emmett Whitlock questioned.

"What's incest?" asked Jessica Stanley a bit quieter than the others. That girl was clearly very bright. Alice Hale, Rosalie's sister who was a year younger, leaned over to whisper in her ear, I saw the realization appear on Jessica's face followed by an evil smirk.

"Wow that's pretty white trash, even for you." she stated. 

"You know I heard they even share a bedroom." Alice was joining the conversation now.

"Oh my god, but they're only thirteen right? Wow she must be like a slut or something." That was Jessica again. I never could tell who the ring leader was but every single one of them managed to make our lives hell. None of them knew of our pasts. Both of ours were pretty messed up, I often wondered if they'd pity us if they knew or if it would just add fuel to the fire. I just believed that one day they'd get what they deserved. Well, I hoped they did anyway. 

We found a seat together near the front of the bus, as far away from the torment as we could get, but I could still hear them. I felt the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes like they usually did. 

"Shhh Bella, don't be upset. They don't know you. You're amazing you know that right. You're the only reason I have to stay alive." Edward whispered to me too low for anyone else to hear. It would only make it worse if they did.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled weakly back at him. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"I just know you." He kissed me gently on the cheek, causing me to momentarily get lost in the sweetness of the moment, that is until I heard them again. 

"Ewww I think I nearly lost my breakfast." announced Alice.

"Tell me about it." replied Jasper Whitlock, Emmett's younger brother, while rolling his eyes. 

"Can the incest twins please keep down the PDA at the front of the bus? It's gross," yelled Mike. Edward's jaw tensed and his fists tightened. I knew it was no use for Edward to even try to fight for us. Last time he even attempted he was beaten up pretty bad. He had made the decision to start working out so he could protect me but so far it hadn't made much difference. I just grabbed his hand and held it in my own, hoping it would help. He shot me a small smile. 

School carried on that way for months. Slowly my walls got thicker and thicker. I started caring less about what they thought. They never ceased their morning comments or the way they would carefully trip us in the halls or aim balls at us in gym. I just decided to focus everything on Edward. The way it felt when he hugged me or kissed me. How his presence soothed me. I was slowly learning to bottle the emotion their poisonous words caused deep inside me so I could just try to be happy with what I had. And I was, for the most part anyway. 

We had missed our bus home again, it often happened on the days I had gym last. I always took longer to get my clothes back on because I spent too long trying to figure out how to hide as much of myself as I could. The other girls were more developed than me and liked to point it out often. The walk home wasn't too long, it took us about forty-five minutes down a small lane near the woods. Sometimes we just left the road and just wondered in the woods. It's not like anyone cared if we were home late.

"Eww Bella, look at this," Edward called me over to what appeared to be some road kill.

"What was it?" 

"I don't even know anymore."

"Cool, I can see its brains," I announced. The whole creature had been completely crushed, I'd be amazed if anyone could find a single bone in the thing that was still whole. I couldn't even tell what color the fur was thanks to the sheer amount of blood covering it. 

"Can you pass me that stick?" he pointed at a pretty long stick that was near by.

"Wow how cliché is that, you're going to poke the road kill with a big stick?" I giggled.

"Yeah why not?" He just shrugged his shoulders. I handed him the stick and he began his poking. The body appeared to be pretty fresh, I couldn't spot any bugs or anything and the blood still seemed wet. More flowed out the more he poked. A devious thought came to my mind.

"Edward?" I question innocently.

"Yeah?" he replied still distracted by whatever it was on the floor.

"Do you ever think about getting your own back?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like getting revenge on the people at school?"

"Erm, sometimes I do, yeah, but there's nothing we can do really, we're nobodies to them. Why would they care what we do?"

"I was just asking because I just had an idea." 

"Oh?" 

"How do you think one of them would react to finding something like that hidden in their locker?" I suggested innocently while waving my hand in the direction of the road kill I had just decided I would name Bob. 

"I think they would be pretty grossed out," he smirked deviously, already seeing where I was going with the conversation. 

"I'm thinking Rosalie would like it the most, seeing as how she seems to be fond of the color red."

"I think you might be right," he smiled at me. I leant over and kissed him on the cheek while smiling. 

"It's because I'm brilliant right?"

"Obviously," he smiled. "So how do we do this then?"

"How do you feel about walking to school tomorrow? We can take this back home and hide it somewhere out back and then just carry it too school early and just, you know put it in there." 

"How do we get in her locker?" 

"Edward I know you'd be able to get into her locker, you don't even need keys for front doors for Pete's sake."

"True." Edward's past had taught him many things, including the art of no longer being held back by a lock. I reached down to pick it up. "Are you going to carry it with your hands?" he asked looking slightly grossed out.

"How else do you expect to do this?" I picked it up by what looked like an ear. "It looks like you'll be doing the same with the other half as well." I snickered as I only managed to get half.

"Eww fine," he replied in a huff.

"Wow it's still warm," I acknowledged. He picked up his half and we began the rest of our journey home. I held Edward's hand on one side and carried half of Bob on the other. 

We woke bright and early the next morning. I smiled at the thought of what we were going to do. I couldn't wait to see their reactions. The carcass had cooled down over night and the blood had started to go funny so carrying it was made harder and a bit more gross. But it would be worth it, I knew that much. Edward didn't complain much either, in fact he seemed just as excited as me. This revenge thing was going to be fun. We decided to only take half of it, it was just easier to carry that way and it would have been easier to hide if anyone spotted us. 

We were the first few people to arrive at the school luckily. Already knowing where Rosalie's locker was located, we wasted no time in getting there. Edward kept look out at as we rushed towards our location, getting spotted carrying half a carcass would definitely draw unwanted attention. I reached the locker and ushered Edward over to open it for me; which he did with ease. I gave him a peck on the cheek as I lifted Bob and placed the top half right on top of a pile of books. He seemed at home there. 

"Bye Bob, have fun." I said as I patted it on the head. Well I think it was the head.

"Who's Bob?" Edward asked.

"That's Bob obviously." I replied waving towards the locker.

"Oh right, cool." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked off and awaited the reaction of everyone else. 

It didn't take too long for the rest of the students to arrive at the school. Me and Edward were practically buzzing in anticipation. We didn't have to wait long as we saw Rosalie and the rest of them make their way towards their group of lockers. They were all laughing and joking among themselves. It angered me that they could be so carefree, never having to worry about anything or anyone but themselves. I really couldn't wait to see the horror on their faces, they deserved so much more than this. It almost looked like the moment was going in slow motion as the locker was opened. The screams of horror that came from the girls in the group brought a smile to my face, I decided then that I liked that sound and wanted to hear it again. Jessica was violently throwing up over the floor. I guess she wasn't a fan of Bob. 

The aftermath of that day wasn't as much fun. Somehow people guessed it was us. I don't know if anyone actually knew or if we were just singled out as a scape-goat. The Cullens were called in and were told to discipline us. We were also given a weeks expulsion and three weeks detention when we got back. We would have been okay with that but the Cullens decided they couldn't be bothered with us anymore so they just got rid of us. I was sent to Arizona while Edward was shipped to Chicago. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to go through. Saying goodbye to the only person that actually mattered to me broke my heart. 

The year I spent alone was the most painful thing I'd ever endured. It was worse than all the torment I'd received in Forks. I had nothing. The family I was with was always trying to distract me. They were always smiling. It creeped me out. How the hell could these people be so happy? I locked myself in my room at night and refused to speak to them. I just turned my music up loud and blocked out the world. My world was too far away, I needed to be near him. Eventually I thought, "fuck it," and I ran. I left Arizona and its fake smiles and headed toward Edward. 

Thankfully we'd been able to keep in touch with our cell phones so I was able to tell Edward I was going to find him. He also left where he was. While I'd had fake smile, he'd put up with much worse, his new family had been worse than the Cullens. I could still see the bruises when we finally reached each other. The moment I was back in his arms I felt home again and I knew I could be apart from him. I realized just how empty I'd been without him there. It was like he was literally a part of me. Being back in his arms made me whole. 

He kissed me on the lips, he was gentle at first but I kissed him back more passionately. The world around us disappeared as we were lost in the feeling of just being together again. We eventually broke apart after an elderly lady tutted at us. We may have been young, and maybe it wasn't appropriate for us to kiss like that, but we'd already been through so much together and we loved each other. We had been forced to mature way before our time. 

We ended up just living on the streets somewhere near Seattle. It took a while for us to reach there but we managed it. We made very little money doing odd jobs. People pitied us because we were still young but once we reached sixteen that changed. People were a lot more reluctant to let us near their homes or gardens to do the odd jobs now, they feared we'd attack them or rob them. But in the end we had no choice, so we did turn to theft and that became how we got by. We actually became pretty good at it over time. 

The nights were cold but Edward's embrace kept me warm. Sometimes we'd find a house that's inhabitants had gone on holiday and we'd use it as a warm place for the night, those were the nights I cherished the most. Then I could pretend that our lives weren't so messed up and Edward and I were normal. It was one of these nights that Edward and I had given ourselves to each other. It had been sweet yet painful. Edward had tried to be as gentle as he could with me, but there was only so much he could do. However, the pain eventually turned to pleasure, and Edward and I soon found we were unable to keep our hands off each other. Our bodies fit together perfectly, it was as though we'd been made for each other. 

Over time, Edward had definitely matured physically. His once short, brawny body was now tall and muscular. His facial features had become more defined and he had a jaw line to die for. If the girls from Forks could see him now they'd be all over him. I'd changed a bit as well. I'd finally developed the curves I was once mocked for lacking and I knew I drew in male attention pretty easily now. I ignored it because I knew Edward was all I'd ever need. I'd been thinking about Forks quite a bit lately. I blamed that place for all the shit in our lives. If we hadn't been mocked as though we were vermin we might of turned out to be more normal. The Cullens could of actually taken care of us and nurtured us instead of fucking like bunnies. The kids in school could have been our friends instead of our tormentors. If they'd treated us like actual humans maybe we wouldn't be fuck ups. I truly hoped that one day they'd pay. 

Slowly the money me and Edward had collected grew and grew, we knew we wanted to find somewhere permanent to live in so we only spent the money on the bare essentials and built up the rest in a bank account that Edward opened under the name Anthony Masen. Anthony was his middle name and Masen was his real last name, it wasn't as if we'd gone into hiding we just figured that seeing as our money wasn't quite legal, it would be best not to make it his real name. 

By the time we reached eighteen, we'd saved enough for a small house. It had taken a lot of hard work and close calls but finally we could be happy. However, part of me itched for more. I wanted to go back to Forks, I wanted them all to pay. I told Edward my idea at first and he'd seemed hesitant, he wanted to put that whole portion of our life behind us but all it took was a small amount of persuasion to get him to agree. 

The plan was set in motion. We purchased a small house near the edge of town, the nearest neighbors were a few minutes down the road and our house was surrounded by the forest we'd grown to love when we were younger. We made sure the house was already furnished so we wouldn't have to worry about things like that. 

Edward didn't worry about being recognized, as he looked so different now, but I figured I had better be safe than sorry. I purchased some black hair dye on our way into town, I figured they wouldn't make the connection that way. They probably didn't even remember us, it wasn't like we had mattered to them anyway. The black hair actually suited me. I felt kind of badass. Edward seemed to like it as well, he was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. 

We were still the age that we were meant to be in school and there was still a few months left in the term so we decided to enroll. It couldn't hurt to learn new things. We weren't stupid, even with the lack of schooling we'd had. We had found over time that books were a good way to escape the world when it was too cold for activities that requires less clothing. Because of this we'd actually picked up quite a bit of knowledge, and would most likely be able to keep up to speed with the lower classes in school. Plus school was the best way to get into their world. 

So a week after moving in we enrolled at Forks high as Marie and Anthony Masen. We decided to claim to be brother and sister. It would be hard keeping our touches to a minimum, but it was the easiest way to explain the way we shared a house alone at our age. They had always claimed we were incestuous anyway, why not play along?

"I can't believe we're doing this," Edward grinned as he pulled out of our driveway. We were using a beat up old Chevy we'd conned out of an old man. 

"Me neither," I smiled back before leaning over to share one more passionate kiss before we had to avoid touching for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to miss that." he pouted.

"I know, me too," I sighed, "but it's just easier this way. Plus, if they think we're single, certain tasks can be made so much simpler."

"True, I don't want to be single though, I only want you. You know that right?" 

"Of course I know that." I leaned over and gave him one last gentle kiss before we rounded the corner near the school. 

The truck actually fit in in the car park, this really was a small town. The only car that didn't look like a hand me down was a flashy red convertible. I couldn't help but look at it and think about how much money that car could make. People began to stare at us as we made our way to the reception, I knew it wasn't because of recognition, I just remembered enough about this shit hole to realize we were probably the first new faces they'd seen in ages. We were a novelty to them which would make becoming their friends so much easier. 

Our first lessons had been pretty uneventful. No one we remembered were in the classes. However, it still annoyed me to see all the girls drooling over my Edward. He didn't seem too happy with the attention I'd had from the males either. We'd just have to learn to deal with it. 

It was lunch time when we finally saw them all. They looked pretty much the same; they'd grown a bit, obviously, but we could still tell who they were. Rosalie was still as tall as ever with longer blonde hair that I bet cost her a fortune to keep that healthy. Alice looked about as short as she used to but her hair was also short now; it just sat on top of her head, black spikes sticking out all over the place. I then noticed that they seemed to of all paired off. Emmett had grown into a bit of a giant, he'd always been large but now he was just huge. Emmett was busy sucking the face off Rosalie, it was enough to make me gag. Jasper had his arm around Alice. His hair had grown and now fell near his chin in subtle honey colored curls; he looked taller too. 

Mike and Jessica weren't sat on their table but were on the one next to it with a bunch of people I couldn't be bothered to try and remember. Mike looked slightly podgy these days and appeared to have a few acne scars. Maybe that's why he wasn't allowed to sit with the others anymore. Jessica's hair had grown to be pretty damn frizzy; she wasn't the slimmest of people these days either. It showed me that the people here hadn't changed. It was clear the only reason Mike and Jessica weren't sitting with the Hales and Whitlocks was because they didn't conform to societies expectations of beauty. I felt a pang of sadness for them but that instantly disappeared when I reminded my self how they'd treated us. 

We got even more stares as we made our way through the lunch line. We were trying to decide where to sit when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Alice grinning at me. I fought the urge to scowl back and instead plastered a huge smile across my face.

"Hi I'm Alice, you're Marie and Anthony right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's us, it's nice to meet you," I carried on, smiling.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends? We'd love to get to know you."

"Yeah, sure, is that alright Anthony?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Great, follow me," Alice announced before practically skipping off to her table. God she seemed like she was on a sugar high and her personality seemed so sickly sweet, I wanted to hit her just to make her slow down. 

When we reached the table they all had these huge smiles plastered on their faces. These people were so fake it was pathetic. They each introduced themselves and informed us about their other halves, I wanted to gag. Lunch passed by torturously slow. We just had to sit there and listen to mindless dribble they were all spouting off. My brain felt like it was melting. It became clear that these people had never really lived a proper life or done a hard days work, they got everything they wanted just by asking their fucking parents. As the minutes ticked by I began to hate them more and more. I didn't let that show though, I pretended to be enthusiastic and smiled and nodded at the right parts. 

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Edward and I were in separate classes now, so we said our goodbyes. It was hard not being able to kiss him before heading in our own directions. 

I took an empty seat in the biology classroom hoping I'd be able to have the entire desk to myself. That plan went down the drain as I heard the chair next to me scrape across the floor. I looked up to realize that Mike Newton was sitting next to me. I suddenly realized maybe my luck wasn't so bad after all. He gave me some cocky grin that was clearly meant to be flirty, I nearly burst out laughing but managed to keep a hold of myself. Instead I just gave him a flirtatious grin in return. He took this as an invitation to start talking.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"Marie."

"That's a nice name, I like it."

"Thanks." Turns out Mike was shit at flirting.

"So you're new to town right?"

"Yeah, just moved here a week ago."

"That's cool. So do you need anyone to show you around or anything?" 

"That's such a sweet offer." I replied, giving him an innocent looking smile. 

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing actually."

"Cool, do you want to like meet up or something?"

"Actually, yeah that'd be nice," I smiled. "Don't let anyone know though, my brother is fiercely protective of me, you don't want him on your case yet."

"Yeah, it'll just be our little secret then," he winked at me. He seriously winked, it was like a bad 70s porno wink as well. Oh well, at least it was working. It was perfect to be honest. 

"Meet me at my house around 6:30." I told him while scribbling my address on his hand. 

"I'll be there." 

 

As soon as school was over me and Edward rushed home, we'd gone far too long without touching. We were almost animalistic as we rushed through the door. I threw myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist as my mouth began biting and sucking at his neck. His hands reached to grab my ass and pull me closer to where he wanted me. 

He swiftly carried me up the stairs to our room where he threw me onto the bed and practically ripped off my clothing. Edward knew I liked it rough. Soon enough we were both bare. Edward didn't waste anytime before thrusting himself into me. I instantly felt complete. He continued thrusting at a fast pace. Neither of us would last long at this rate but I couldn't bring myself to care, it just felt so good. His hand snaked between us and he began to gently rub that spot he knew would cause me to fall to pieces. It worked, I came hard, my walls clenching around him drawing out his own orgasm. 

We collapsed next to each other on the bed completely spent. "So, Mike Newton is coming over tonight," I announced.

"Oh yeah?" Edward replied, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yep, he thinks he's getting lucky," I giggled.

"Do you need me to do anything?" he offered.

"Nah, I should be fine, I might need you for some heavy lifting afterwards though."

"Sure, wouldn't want you pulling anything would I?" I joked as he kissed me gently on the forehead. 

"Nope. Well anyway, I'd best go and get sorted before he arrives."

"I'll just go hang in the basement or something then." 

"Thanks for doing this with me." 

"It's no problem Bella," he replied softly.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." With that he gave me one more kiss before heading downstairs. 

At 6:30 on the dot there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a grinning Mike. The wind blew past him and I nearly chocked on the amount of body spray the guy was wearing. He really had no clue with women did he? 

"Do you want to just hang out here for a bit?" I offered.

"Sure," he replied quickly.   
"Actually, you know what, let's just cut all this sly talking bullshit. We both know why you're here," I stated. "Follow me," I ordered while walking towards the stairs. He seemed momentarily stunned before he hastily followed me. I lead him to the spare bedroom, I didn't want to sully mine and Edward's room by letting the jackass anywhere near there. "Well there's the bed, you get ready, I'm just going to pop to the bathroom."

He hurried over towards the bed and started peeling off his clothes. He truly was pathetic. 

I stripped down to my underwear figuring it would make this a bit easier. Blood was easier to wash off skin than clothes after all. 

Mike's eyes raked over me as I sauntered over to the bed where he lay completely nude. 

"You've been bad Mike," I informed him.

"Yeah, very bad," he agreed readily.

"I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh God, please do."

"My name's not God," I informed him. "The name's Bella."

"Huh. I thought it was Marie."

"Nope," I stated, popping the 'p'.

"Oh, OK then." Man, this guy was desperate, he didn't even care that I claimed to have a different name. 

I walked closer to the bed and held out a rolled up sock to him. "Here, you might want to bite on this," I recommended seductively. He took it eagerly. I crawled onto the bed with one arm behind my back. I moved so I was straddling him hips just below his crotch area.

"Do you know why you've been bad Mike?"

"N-n-n-no," he stammered, his voice muffled by the sock, while staring at my chest. I rolled my eyes at him. I leaned forward till my lip was at his ear. 

"Five years ago you helped ruin two people's lives, so now I'm going to ruin yours," I whispered. His eyes got wide as I took the blade I had been holding behind my back. I quickly reached down and grabbed his penis and swiftly ran the blade along the underside between his shaft and his testicles. He screamed out in pain and I smiled as I cut along the top side of his shaft. I could see his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was overcome with pain. This time, I grabbed him firmly in my hands as I sliced right through, completely removing his manhood. The screams had gone now, he must have fallen unconscious. His blood was spilling everywhere, and I sighed at the thought of having to clean up. Now I'd had my fun I decided to just get it over with and finished with a quick slice across the throat. This of course meant even more blood, but at least it got the job done. 

"Edward!" I called down the stairs. "Can you help me carry him down?"

"Yeah, coming!" he yelled back. "Nice," he muttered as his eyes drank in my almost bare body covered in blood. 

"Oh, you like it do you?" I smirked.

"You look sort of powerful like that." He licked his lips.

"Be patient you, we have to get this cleaned up first." I gestured to the mess around the room. Edward walked over and picked up little Mike from where I threw it on the floor.

"So what were you planning to do with this?" he laughed.

"Haven't decided. Do you think anyone has a dog near by that might be interested in a little treat?" Edward just burst out laughing at my reply. We carried on smiling as we carried a now dead Mike Newton down to the basement. 

No one really seemed to notice Mike was missing the next day. It was that or no one cared. I couldn't decide who to deal with next but then the perfect opportunity presented itself in Jessica Stanley. She was all over Edward, and I noticed. So I told him to do the same thing as I had done with Mike and invite her over, which of course she replied yes to straight away. 

Was everyone in this town so easy? 

Jessica was set to arrive at 6:30 just like Mike had. I decided to hide in the upstairs closet, I wanted to see it happen, I wanted to watch her suffer. Edward lead her over to the bed.

"Here, put these around your wrists," he ordered her, while handing her two sets of handcuffs. She took them eagerly, took her clothes off and laid down. Edward stripped down to his boxers and crept over to her. He reached across her and tied the cuffs to the bed post so she couldn't move. They weren't shitty cuffs either, these were good quality. We'd made sure by testing them thoroughly, of course. 

I felt a pang of jealousy as I saw Edward bite down on Jessica's collar bone. I knew why he was doing it but I couldn't help but think it should be me he was biting. Jessica let out a moan as his mouth continued biting along her neck. He took out the blade and I saw Jessica's eyes darken with lust. Wow Jessica was kinky, who'd of guessed? 

The lust quickly vanished after Edward ran the blade down her wrist cutting it deeply. She began to cry out in pain. It sounded better than how she had reacted to Bob all those years ago. He then repeated on her other wrist. I came out of my hiding place now and slowly walked towards Edward before giving him a passionate kiss. Shock swept across Jessica's face as she watched what was happening in front of her.

"Edward you remembered to go down the street and not across the road," I grinned at him.

"Yep," he replied before kissing me again. I suddenly got how Edward had felt yesterday when he saw me covered in Mike's blood. I was suddenly incredibly turned on. I kissed him back more forcefully, pushing him against the wall. 

"Edward, I want you," I stated. He began kissing and nipping along my neck. I could feel his erection pushing against my stomach.   
"Oh, God," I heard Jessica cry in the back ground.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," I groaned as Edward span us round so I was backed against the wall. He quickly removed my jeans and underwear. His lips met mine again as his fingers began to explore my folds. The slight pressure he was creating felt amazing, I felt the warmth spread through my body. I could faintly hear Jessica's cries in the background still as she slowly died. 

"Edward, please, I need you in me," I stated. He quickly replaced his fingers with his erection as he slid into me.

"God, Bella, you feel so good."

"Oh shit, it's you two, you're fucking sick!" Jessica cried.  
"Yes it's us, now shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her. I quickly stopped caring about Jessica as Edward thrust into me. The amazing friction was causing my head to spin. He bit down roughly on my neck causing pain to shoot through me, adding to the pleasure I was already feeling. The dual sensation causing my muscles to clench, my eyes to roll back and my toes to curl. Edward came shortly after, resting his head against my neck as we brought our breathing back to normal. 

I looked over to the bed to see Jessica had finally died. Well at least she shut up now. Edward and I quickly put our underwear back on and got to work dragging her body down to the basement to join Mike's. 

People at school were finally starting to notice Mike had gone but most just claimed he must be feeling ill. His parent mustn't of said anything yet then. Wow he must have had some pretty shitty parents if they haven't even noticed he's gone yet. Edward and I figured we might as well get as much done as we could before the town begins to panic. So we decided that night we would pay the Cullens a little visit. 

We decided to walk to the house so no one saw the car. The thing was pretty loud as well if I was being honest. Last thing we wanted to do was wake anyone up. We got there at around three am, assuming they'd be asleep by now. Edward got the back door open for us and we snuck in. The house still looked practically the same as I did last time we were here. Perhaps they were too busy in bed to decorate the place. I slowly crept up to the bedroom taking one of the chairs from the dining room with me. 

I carefully opened the door to check if they were in there. I looked at the bed and saw them fast asleep in each others arms. I crept back out closing the door behind me. I took the chair and propped it under the door handle. It was the perfect height still so they couldn't open the door from the inside. Edward and I had learned this a few times when the Cullens had done this to us while they had guests over that they wouldn't want us disturbing. I lightly shook the door to make sure it stayed closed, which it did, and made my way back downstairs. 

I reached Edward just as he was emptying the last of the can of petrol on the floor by the front door. "You done?" I whispered.

"Just about," he replied as he walked over to the oven turning the gas on all the hobs. 

Once they were on, we made our way quickly. Once we reached the end of the garden Edward reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out dirty rag. He covered the rag in vodka and wrapped it around a rock leaving a small piece of fabric dangling. He took out a lighter and lit it before throwing it towards the house. The smash of the window was our cue to run as fast as we could. 

We hadn't got far before we heard the explosion behind us. We kept running until we were at the end of the street before we dared to look back. It looked pretty amazing from where we stood. The flames of the house lighting up the street like a beacon. Watching the house we'd lived in for that time when we were younger burn to the ground felt like weight was being lifted. At least the Esme and Carlisle got to be together as they died, I guess. Surely they could appreciate that, right? 

There as just the four of them left now. I figured it should be easy enough. They seemed to like us at school and they kept inviting us to join them at their table. Edward and I came up with a nice little plan that would make the rest of the work easier. All we needed was a bit of alcohol and some good music. 

School was buzzing the next day with the news of the fire, yet still no one cared about poor Mike and Jessica. I kind of felt bad for the fact no one cared about them, but at the same time, no one had cared about me and Edward and they never defended us. 

"So what are you all doing tonight?" I asked everyone as we sat down for lunch.

"Well I've got nothing planned," announced Rosalie.

"Yeah me neither," replied Jasper. Emmett and Alice just shrugged in reply.

"Anthony and I were wondering if you wanted to come around our place for a bit of a party. We've got some booze and, as you know, there's no parents to bug us," I offered.

"Sure, that sounds great," smiled Alice. "It'd give me a great excuse to wear that new dress of mine." God, the girl was shallow. I wasn't sure she even had many brain cells left, all she thought about was clothes, shopping and sucking Jasper's cock. We quickly made the plans and gave them directions to the house. This was too easy really. I don't get why people don't go on killing sprees in small towns more often. 

I couldn't believe we were finally going to do it. We were going to get rid of the last of the people that had held us back and ruined us. Revenge really did taste sweet. It tasted like the sweetest thing in the world. Edward and I spent the whole evening fucking like rabbits trying to ease the anxiety we felt. Plus we figured if we got it out of our system now it might be easier to keep up the brother and sister ploy while everyone was here. 

Why are teenagers so predictable? Simply the promise of free booze and unsupervised fun and they came running, no questions asked. They all arrived together around ten pm. We ushered them all into the living room and began handing out beers. We all quickly fell into casual conversation.

"So did you guys like all grow up together?" Edward asked.

"Yep, we've all known each other since kindergarten," smiled Alice. Does she ever stop fucking smiling?

"Cool," I replied. "Have most of the people at Forks high been through school together then?"

"Yeah pretty much," shrugged Jasper. 

"Oh my God, do you guys remember those kids from middle school that were all white trash and 'in love'?" Rosalie asked, using air quotes. I saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I shot him a look telling him to be careful.

"Oh shit, yeah. They were like always making out and shit even though they were like brother and sister," replied Emmett.

"Eww, yeah and those clothes they wore…" Alice chimed in while making a gagging sound.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"Fuck knows. Someone put some fucked up stuff in Rose's locker and we all just decided it was them. They left town and we never heard from them again," Jasper replied. 

Well, I guess that answered the question of whether or not they knew it was us. It just made me madder that even if it wasn't us we still would have been blamed and we still would of gone through all the shit we've had in life for no reason. 

After that conversation, they went back onto other mindless topics. These people really didn't get out much, all they seemed to talk about was the latest Forks gossip or what happened last week on some lame ass TV show. 

At around three am, Alice and Jasper announced that they were tired so offered them the guest room for the night. Rosalie and Emmett stayed downstairs. Apparently they hadn't finished drinking yet. 

"I doubt they're going to sleep yet. I hope you don't mind that they're going to be fucking like rabbits on that bed," Rosalie laughed.  
"Oh well, worse things have happened on there," I replied winking at Edward. Emmett caught the wink and gave us a funny look. 

"Marie?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, you're single right? I have this friend down in La Push that would so want to go on a date or something with you," she announced.

"Errr, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I giggled while shifting closer to Edward on the sofa. 

"Shit, I need to go down to the basement, to grab more beers. Want to come with me Rose? I guess you could tell me more about this guy," I suggested as I stood up.

"Sure." She began to follow me downstairs. I could faintly here a quiet scuffle happening back in the living room. 

Rosalie stood on the bottom step as I walked towards the fridge. She wouldn't be able to see Mike and Jessica from where she stood. I could see them clearly but that's because they were behind her next to the stairs. I saw Edward's feet as they made their way downstairs. 

"Excuse me," he asked politely as he pushed past and made his way towards me. "Done," he stated simply, informing me that Emmett was taken care of. A huge grin spread across my face. He kept walking towards me and pulled me into an embrace his lips meeting mine in a loving kiss. 

"What the fuck?" demanded Rosalie. "That's just fucking gross." 

"Shut up Rosalie, can you just come here and grab these bottles so we can take them upstairs?" She gave us an other weird look but then she just shrugged and walked over. 

"Erm, you just grab them from the fridge and I'll go get some liquor from the crate over there."

As she leaned into the fridge Edward came up behind her and grabbed her. He placed his hand over her mouth, muffling any screams. As much as I'd of enjoyed her screaming it would of made it harder to keep Alice and Jasper oblivious. 

I walked over to her slowly. Edward held her so she could now clearly see the bodies, I saw the fear in her eyes instantly. It made me smile. 

"Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes dear?" 

"Did you have fun killing Emmett?" I saw Rosalie stiffen immediately.

"It would have been more fun if he'd put up a fight," he shrugged. Tears began to fall from her eyes now.

"That's a shame." I pouted as I leaned forward, over Rosalie's trembling figure, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.   
"  
So Bella are you going to get this over with? We still have two more to deal with."

"Yeah, I guess. We will just have to make their death extra fun to make up for these," I shrugged. I leaned forward again to kiss Edward more passionately this time. As I did it I rammed the blade into Rosalie's stomach. I smiled as I leaned back again to admire my work. I stabbed her a few more times because, well, because it was fun. Soon enough the tears stopped and Edward let go and let her lifeless body drop to the floor. 

"I guess we should get this over with then," I stated as I began to make my way back up stairs. I smiled a little as I walked past Emmett's body. I continued on until I reached the spare room. 

I didn't bother knocking, I just barged straight in. Rosalie had been right, they weren't sleeping. 

"Guess what Edward?"

"What?" he replied as he made his way upstairs.

"Rose was right."

"What?" 

"They really were fucking." 

"Oh, yeah I see." He came up behind me and snuck his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my neck.

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Jasper. "don't you people fucking knock?"

"Erm, it's our house," I stated as if it was obvious.

"Eww, what is he doing to her neck?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Wait…. Did you call him Edward?"

"Yes, what else would I call him? It is his name after all." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Seriously. What the hell is going on here?!" Alice yelled.

"Okay let's get this over with," I said as I turned to Edward. He nodded in reply as he walked over and grabbed a hold of Jasper as I grabbed Alice. They both tried to struggle but we were too used to it by now that they couldn't really put up much of a fight against us. The amount of alcohol in their system didn't help either. 

We pulled them down stairs and tied them both to chairs that we turned so that they could see each other. Alice was sobbing now. Jesus, she was a big baby. Jasper just looked mad. 

"Stop crying Alice. You don't deserve to cry," I stated. "No one was there for me when I cried, well except for Edward. You made me cry every fucking day. Did you know that? Your words cut me deep so often. Did you care that the reason we wore shitty clothes was that no one cared about us enough to buy us new clothes or wash the clothes we had? You lot all had your pretty little lives where everything was handed to you. You have no fucking idea what it was like for us. You all tormented us every single fucking day. And did you care? No! It never got any better either. After the stunt with the road kill we were separated. Sent to other foster homes. Do you know what it's like to be taken away from the one you love? I didn't think so. And then when we finally found each other again we had to live on the streets. We lived on the streets for four fucking years. Do you feel proud of that? Do you both feel proud that thanks to you our lives were shit. We never got the chance to be normal and happy. And I hope you feeling so fucking guilty right now. Because I want that to be the last emotion you ever feel." My chest was heaving as I finished yelling at them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." Alice choked out between sobs. I didn't care about her apologies. I just wanted her gone now. 

I moved to stand behind Alice as Edward moved to stand behind Jasper. I already felt the smile spreading across my face. I'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. I was going to make it count. "Ready?" I asked Edward grinning as I held a blade to Alice's throat. "Hell yeah." he replied, doing the same to Jasper. We both leant forwards and met in a passionate kiss. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, his tongue meeting mine and beginning to move together in sync. Our whole bodies moved in sync as we ran the blades across Alice and Jaspers throats. Our tongues continued their dance as crimson flowed from the bodies between us. They always claimed red was the color of romance right? I think blood red signifies romance perfectly. 

We left Forks almost immediately after that and headed towards Canada. I never thought murder would be so easy. But I guess Edward and I just lucked out. It was about time we had some luck. 

It had been a year since we'd left, and we didn't even know if people had decided to look for us. Maybe they had but no one would of known to look for our real names, and we didn't even look the same again. I'd chosen to go blonde this time, it was a complete contrast to the black hair I'd had in Forks. I actually could barely recognize myself sometimes. I looked much happier these days and my clothing had gotten more colorful. Alice would probably even approve. Edward was now sporting much trendier clothing too. I'd managed to talk him into more fitted jeans, they made his ass look amazing. He'd died his hair blue. I missed his bronze hair but in all honesty the guy could pull off any hair color. We just looked like a couple of teenagers now. We were finally able to be normal. 

We had gotten a small apartment in Nova Scotia. It got pretty chilly there but we were happy. I had a job in a clothing store and Edward was working in a butchers shop, I guess all the practice with the knives had come in handy there. We never felt the need for violence now. There was no more revenge left to have. We were free to be our selves, so we did. Edward had proposed and we were going to get married the next spring. I never felt guilt for what had happened or regret and I'd do it all over again to get to where I was now.

"Edward?" I asked, rolling over in his arms to face him.

"Yeah?" he replied sleepily.  
"I love you."

"Love you too, babe," he replied before kissing me. I felt him harden against my hip. This was always my favorite way to start the day.


End file.
